The Dice of Fate
by Saraha
Summary: Yami Bakura reflects on Yami Yuugi and why he hates him so. Angsty POV of Yami Bakura. No pairings. Mildly disturbing.


Title: The Dice of Fate  
Rating: R  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: Yami Bakura reflects on Yami Yuugi and why  
he hates him so. Angsty POV of Yami Bakura.  
No pairings. Mildly disturbing.  
  
A/N: This is frankly Yami Bakura brooding. It had to be  
written though, he needed to get it out into the open.  
As you can tell it was adding to his insanity. It's  
quite clear to see he hates Yami Yuugi but it's never  
explained why. So, of course, I had to write it.  
  
Yuugioh is not mine, nor are the many, many wonderful   
characters. I wish they were, but sadly there not.   
  
I'm kinda surprised I wrote something without a pairing.  
More so that there's no yaoi or yuri. *blinks*  
  
please enjoy! ^^  
  
~*~  
  
I've always hated you. In fact hate doesn't even define quite  
what boils inside me, what rages in the depth of my soul. All  
I am now is a soul, just like you. We're the same some would   
say. How could I hate someone who was so like myself?  
  
Quite easily.  
  
Maybe just maybe, I can admit it began with some jealousy. A  
childish one mind you. A child making a wish that could never   
come true. A child seeing another child that he wished to be  
like. A child who had everything and one with none. How does  
fate decided these things? Who is truly worthy?  
Picking favorites? Roll of the dices? Who knows. You and I  
never will. Does it really matter in the end though? It happened  
and that is all.  
  
What makes you worthy? What makes you so special I probably asked  
myself at that time. You were just like me. We were different from  
the rest of the children, always we were so alike yet so different.  
Worlds apart yet seeing each other with our own eyes.  
  
Your eyes were crimson I remember. A deep ruby set of slanty eyes.  
At first glance I thought of jewels like the ones you wore on your  
ears. Later I matured and thought of them only as blood. Blood  
spilled across tanned flesh, running in thin rivers to pool at your  
head. How blissful the thought of I alone killing you is! To know  
in the end I got the better of you. That was my fondest wish after  
I realized I would never be allowed to be what you were. If I could  
not have your kind of life I would make sure no one did.   
  
I dreamed of your body mangled and decapitated your blood  
flowing like the finest wine and I standing there licking some  
from my knife. The crimson life force would give me power,  
make me better than both of us. I would try again to be worthy.  
  
No one is truly worthy. Not one of us all.  
  
Let ye who is without sin cast the first stone.  
  
In the half life I live now I read this somewhere, forgotten  
in the back of my mind. I remember reading it and wanting  
to laugh.  
  
We sold our souls for power did we not? The thought of the rich  
inky black power that we now wedge was so tempting to us. So  
we took it. Our souls tainted forever and we'd do it again.  
Shadow powers, beasts at our command. The common people, those  
who were not like us, feared us so. With a single glance they  
could all be dead because of any one of us. We were like Gods  
on Earth. We could cleanse the world in a flow of blood, we are  
all unworthy and we could pillage the world of it all. All that  
mattered though was trying to become worthy. How does one go  
about that? I don't think even you know that.  
  
It didn't matter though. There was much more to strive for.  
The world was ours for the taking and to each was there goal.  
I still never understood what yours was. It was like you split.  
So many things you seemed to strive for yet each one seemed to  
undo the last. Was that your downfall? Our downfall? We wanted  
too much and suffered for it.  
  
No, I correct myself.  
  
You never suffered. Ever. You were protected in your life, all your  
life by so many. Never would you ever know what true sadness is.  
What dark underworld you helped create. I saw it. I'd never forget  
it. It haunts me now even after death all that happened, the  
pain of myself and even of total strangers floats in my conscious  
the moment I drift into dreams and I've woken up screaming before.  
  
You don't have dreams do you? You never will. They protected you so  
well. They made sure you wouldn't remember. That you could exist  
without guilt or fear, nightmares or remorse. They sealed you so that  
you could perhaps find happiness now. I was the last thing you  
saw before you were sealed, I struggling to get free from them.  
I knew my fate would never be as kind as yours. They sealed me   
though surprisingly. They sealed me as well. At first thought you  
would think they gave me the fate of your equal, exactly what I am.  
But it wasn't the same.  
  
You see, while you lost your memories and slept blissfully for  
three thousand years I sat in my own darkness, never to sleep  
in that time and most horrifying of all to never forget.  
  
They wouldn't let me forget! It was maybe the one thing at that  
moment that kept me mildly sane was you would remember too. We'd  
both spend eternity suffering. In the end we'd both get our just  
desserts. We both emerged from the depths of our conscious into this  
world, in the modern time. You didn't remember though. You didn't  
know why you were here or what you had done, you didn't even know  
your name! To anyone else that may seem sad, I to remember and you  
to forget. I would give anything to forget. Why did fate once again  
favor you? Allow you to find even the smallest shred of happiness?  
  
Every time I think about I want to personally drag you into the  
depth of my nightmare. How dare you forget, how dare you leave me  
alone in these memories!?  
  
Your not better than me! You never were and never will be!  
We were never better than each other!  
  
You are as unworthy as I am!  
  
So.. Why is it that you can stand there so happy, so very   
unaware, so peaceful?  
  
Tell me...  
  
Why does fate hate me?  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: How was that? The idea just sorta popped into my head and I  
started typing. Another quickie write I guess, took about thirty  
minutes maybe a bit more. Please review and tell me what you thought  
of it good or bad! ^^ 


End file.
